All I Need
by Pskelterhead
Summary: Songfic. Nunca un concierto fue tan extraño,Naruto confundido,Hinata casi himnotizada y con ese cantante tan bipolar...¿Qué se puede esperar?


_Un pequeño songfic que se me ocurrió, y el primero en toda mi vida, jeje espero que lo disfruten n.n_

_DISCLAIMER: las canciones All I need, Nude y Bodysnachers son propiedad de Radiohead  
><em>

_Los personajes son de M. Kishimoto Menos la banda obviamente... todos tomados sin animos de lucro jeje :)_

_El sonido de los violines se escucha de fondo... La energía se concentra en ese concierto lleno de gente, donde todos escuchan y sienten cada nota en silencio; Mientras ese pequeño Hombre que estaba en el escenario, mira a sus compañeros, mientras se abre paso para empezar a cantar…_

_**ALL I NEED**_

_**"****_I'm the ne_xt step  
>Waiting in the wings<br>I'm an animal  
>Trapped in your hot car<br>I am all the days  
>That you choose to ignore<strong>_

_**You are all I need  
>You are all I need<br>I'm in the middle of your picture  
>Lying in the reeds"<strong>_

"_Ese sentimiento de angustia y felicidad, con un poco de sarcasmo. La misma canción te enseña la agonía con una pequeña luz de esperanza, pero el cinismo está ahí, como si nos estuviera diciendo lo bestias que somos."-_

-Esa canción… es tan hermosa, triste y relajante, como si te arrullara, paz y guerra mezclados en la letra… ¿No lo sientes?- _Murmuró Hinata mirando al cantante sorprendida_

-¿Qué si no lo siento? Tengo ganas de prender un cigarrillo y empezar a llorar como niña de 2 años sin razón alguna...- _Reí con sarcasmo_

_Y me pregunto. ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?, no es que la música fuera terrible, era lo surreal del asunto. Que de una buena vez quisiera dejar el pasado con Sakura; Encontrarla encima de mi mejor amigo tratando de desgarrarle la ropa…quizá y eso me hizo dar cuenta que ella no era la indicada para mi. Sólo pude perdonar a Sasuke ese día._

_De ahí descubrí a Hinata. Una flor en el desierto, la única que me ha querido sin nada a cambio, por tanto tiempo, y yo… no puedo corresponderle .¿por qué? Por idiota. Pero ya no más, hoy sabré si esto es puro afecto... O quizá, en verdad es Amor._

_Este concierto si que es extraño. En vez de moverse como locos, todos estamos con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada sonido, cada nota…_

_Y la canción terminó. Segundos después, se pudo oír como el cantante se aclaraba la garganta con timidez..._

_El bajo hizo presencia, y ese pequeño hombre empezó a cantar.._

_**NUDE**_

"_**Don't get any big ideas**__**  
><strong>__**They're not gonna happen**__  
><em>_**  
><strong>__**You paint yourself white**__**  
><strong>__**And fill up with noise**__**  
><strong>__**But there'll be something missing…"**_

_Joder. ¡¿Qué nos quiere matar de desamor?¡. Al mirar a todo el público me quedé sorprendido, ni un solo sonido hacían, y peor aún, todos en pareja, abrazándose… __O besándose._

"_**Now that you've found it, it's gone  
>Now that you feel it, you don't<br>You've gone off the rails**_

So don't get any big ideas  
>They're not gonna happen<p>

You'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking"

_Volteé a ver a Hinata.. Ella destacaba en esa multitud. ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Es perfecta! __"-Los polos opuestos se atraen, Naruto.¿Porqué no le das una oportunidad a Hinata?, Quizás y no solo te guste -" __Apuesto que si estuviera el Teme aquí, le daría un beso por tener tanta razón…¿Pero qué carajos estoy pensando? Tengo que dejar de ser tan exagerado._

_La canción terminó y hubo una pausa._

-¿Naruto?-

-Hinata! ¿Qué pasa?-

_Ella soltó un leve risa_ -¿Cómo te la estás pasando?- _preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas_ –Sé que no los conocías mucho, y son algo melancólicos..-

- ¡Pero él es tan expresivo!, he he, es admirable como es tan pequeño y pueda alcanzar esas notas! –

-Es curioso que lo menciones. Con lo tímido que es… A veces pienso que tenemos una personalidad similar… no lo sé.-

-Aunque, en ti es más que encantador, Hinata.- _Eso ni yo me lo esperaba_

-Na-naruto! Yo…-

-¡Hey! ¡La próxima canción está por comenzar! –

-OK chicos, las instrucciones para después de este concierto serán las siguientes: Encuentren alguien para acurrucarse, Prendan unas velas, y si no tienen pareja, busquen la dirección donde viven. Entonces, Vayan a casa, y suban la temperatura. ¡Eso va para todos ustedes!-_Exclamó el cantante con alegría_

_Quién diría que ese pequeño fuera un diablo, ¡Aunque tiene buenas ideas! Hinata reía con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

-Y para cualquiera que sobre, podemos ayudarle en los camerinos…Ya saben, ¡para las toallas y esa mierda! ¡Que la lluvia esta tremenda!-

_Los chiflidos y las risas no se hicieron esperar._

-¡Todo un Don Juan eh Yorke!- _gritó un joven_

_De pronto. Se apagaron la luces; La guitarra eléctrica sonó y el público empezó a gritar con emoción. Parecía que la guitarra cobraba vida por si misma._

"_**I do not understand  
>What it is I've done wrong<br>Full of holes. Check for pulse  
>Blink your eyes, 1 for yes, 2 for no<strong>_

_**I've no idea what I am talking about  
>I'm trapped in this body<br>And I can't get out**_

_**Ooh"**_

Todos saltando y gritando, pero yo sólo la miraba a ella e inconscientemente, la atraje hacia mí.

Pude oír que exclamaba mi nombre, pero el solo de guitarra no me dejo oír nada.

"_**You killed the sound.  
>Removed backbone<br>A pale imitation.  
>With the edges sawn off<strong>_

_**I've no idea what you are talking about  
>Your mouth moves only<br>With someone's hand up your ass**_

_**Ooh"**_

-¡Hinata! Hemos estado saliendo unos cuantos meses, y ¿Sabes? ¡Por más que lo niegue, ahora no puedo vivir sin tus sonrojos, y con tus desmayos cuando te recuerdo que pareces muñeca de Porcelana!

-¿Qué quieres decir?_- Me miró ella confundida_

-¡Que ahora si te correspondo Hinata! Es más, ¡Te Amo!-

-¡En serio Naruto! ¿Qué me quieres decir? ¡No te oigo nada!-

_Mierda._

"_**Has the light gone out for you?  
>Because the light's gone for me<br>It is the 21st century  
>It is the 21st century<strong>_

_**It can follow you like a dog  
>It brought me to my knees<br>They got scared and they put me in  
>They got scared and they put me in"<strong>_

_¿Tan torpe soy que trato de hablar en medio de la canción más prendida de la noche?_

"_**On the lines wrapped round my face**__**  
><strong>__**On the lines wrapped round my face**__**  
><strong>__**Are for anyone else to see**__**  
><strong>__**Are for anyone else to see"**_

_Ella se trató de acercar para escucharme_

_**¡I'm a lie! **_

_Sonreí. El momento perfecto en la ocasión perfecta._

"_**I've seen it coming,**_

_Y nuestros labios se juntaron._

_Sólo pude sentir cuando ella me tomaba la corriente y me correspondía._

_Estos chicos del Radio si que son especiales… ¿Así se llamaban….cierto?_

_**I've seen it coming".**_

Jaja Qué tal? Un concierto algo raro de...una banda rara :) Hasta la próx. Que nos leamos! :D**  
><strong>


End file.
